List of sports rivalries in the United Kingdom
This is a list of the main sporting local derbies and other sports rivalries in the United Kingdom. Football derby matches in the United Kingdom are often heated affairs, and violence is not uncommon. However, the matches and the rivalries they encompass are frequently listed among the best in the sport. A 2008 report based on fan surveys listed Burnley and Blackburn Rovers as having the number one rivalry in English football. while Old Firm derby matches between Scottish clubs Rangers and Celtic are known to go beyond the sport with its "enormous quantity of references to wider cultural and political issues". The first football derby played was between Hallam F.C. and Sheffield F.C. in December 1860. England and Wales Football Central *A420 derby: Oxford United vs. Swindon Town *Aylesbury derby: Aylesbury vs. Aylesbury United *Buckinghamshire derby: Milton Keynes Dons vs. Wycombe Wanderers *Cambridge derby: Cambridge City vs. Cambridge United *Cambridgeshire derby: Cambridge United vs. Histon, sometimes called the South Cambridgeshire derby *Cambridge-Peterborough rivalry: Cambridge United vs. Peterborough United *Luton-Stevenage derby: Luton Town vs. Stevenage *M1 derby: Luton Town vs. Watford * Milton Keynes-Northampton derby: Milton Keynes Dons vs. Northampton Town *Milton Keynes-Peterborough derby: Milton Keynes Dons vs. Peterborough United *Nene derby: Northampton Town vs. Peterborough United - sometimes called the Northamptonshire derby. *Northamptonshire derby: Kettering Town vs. Rushden & Diamonds - can also refer to any of the two against Corby Town or Northampton Town * Thames Valley derby: Oxford United vs. Reading East Anglia *Canvey Island derby: Canvey Island vs. Concord Rangers *East Anglian derby (also known as the Old Farm derby): Ipswich Town vs. Norwich City *Essex derby: Colchester United vs. Southend United London *East London derby: Leyton Orient vs. West Ham United, also may include a match between either of those and Dagenham & Redbridge *North London derby: Arsenal vs. Tottenham Hotspur, *South London derby: any match between Charlton Athletic, Crystal Palace, Millwall and AFC Wimbledon. *West London derby: any match between Brentford, Chelsea, Fulham and Queens Park Rangers *London Derby: Arsenal vs. Chelsea *District Line derby: Dagenham & Redbridge vs AFC Wimbledon *Dockers derby: Millwall vs. West Ham United *Dulwich-Tooting derby: Dulwich Hamlet vs Tooting & Mitcham *Enfield derby: Enfield 1893 vs. Enfield Town *Sutton derby: Carshalton Athletic vs. Sutton United Midlands *A500 derby: Crewe Alexandra vs. Port Vale *Black Country derby: refers to any match between Walsall, West Bromwich Albion and Wolverhampton Wanderers *East Midlands derby: **Derby-Nottingham Forest rivalry: Derby County vs. Nottingham Forest **Derby-Leicester rivalry: Derby County vs. Leicester City **Leicester-Nottingham Forest rivalry: Leicester City vs. Nottingham Forest *Derbyshire derby: Chesterfield vs. Derby County *Nottingham derby: Nottingham Forest vs. Notts County *Nottinghamshire derby: Mansfield Town vs. Notts County *Number Nine derby: Halesowen Town vs. Stourbridge *Nuneaton-Tamworth rivalry: Nuneaton Town vs. Tamworth *M69 derby: Coventry City vs Leicester City *Miners strike derby: Chesterfield vs. Mansfield Town *Potteries derby: Port Vale vs. Stoke City *Port Vale-Walsall derby: Port Vale vs. Walsall *Second City derby: Aston Villa vs. Birmingham City also known as the "Birmingham derby" *Shropshire derby: Shrewsbury Town vs. A.F.C. Telford United *Staffordshire derby: **Stoke City vs. Wolverhampton Wanderers **Stafford Rangers vs. Hednesford Town vs. Nantwich Town * West Midlands derby: Aston Villa vs. West Bromwich Albion North *A62 derby: Huddersfield Town vs. Oldham Athletic *Altrincham-Macclesfield rivalry: Altrincham vs. Macclesfield Town *Bolton-Wigan rivalry: Bolton Wanderers vs. Wigan Athletic *Cheshire derby: refers to any match between Chester, Crewe Alexandra, and Macclesfield Town *East Lancashire derby: Blackburn Rovers vs. Burnley (Cotton Mill Derby) *Fylde Coast derby: Blackpool vs. Fleetwood Town *Humber derby: refers to any match between Grimsby Town, Hull City, and Scunthorpe United *M66 derby: Bury vs. Rochdale *Manchester derby: Manchester City vs. Manchester United * Merseyside derby: Everton vs. Liverpool, also includes a match between either of those and Tranmere Rovers or Southport *North-West derby: Liverpool vs. Manchester United *Lincolnshire derby : Grimsby Town vs. Lincoln City and Gainsborough Trinity vs. Boston United. Lincolnshire Derbies also involve Scunthorpe United *Northwich derby: Northwich Victoria vs. Witton Albion *Rules derby: Hallam vs. Sheffield; the oldest derby in football *Steel City derby: Sheffield United vs. Sheffield Wednesday *Tyne-Wear derby - Newcastle United vs. Sunderland *Tees-Wear derby Middlesbrough vs Sunderland *War of the Roses: Leeds United vs. Manchester United (also known as Clash of the Roses) *West Lancashire derby: Blackpool vs. Preston North End *West Yorkshire derby: refers to any match between Bradford City, F.C. Halifax Town, Huddersfield Town and Leeds United *Wool City derby: Bradford City vs. Bradford Park Avenue South *Aldershot-Woking rivalry: Aldershot Town vs. Woking *A27 Derby: Games between Whitehawk F.C. and Bognor Regis Town F.C. *Bristol derby: Bristol City vs. Bristol Rovers *Devon derby: Games between Exeter City, Plymouth Argyle or Torquay United *Eastbourne derby: Eastbourne Town vs. Eastbourne United *East Sussex derby: Eastbourne Borough vs. Lewes *Gloucestershire derby: Forest Green Rovers vs. Gloucester City *M23 derby: Brighton & Hove Albion vs. Crystal Palace *New Forest derby: Bournemouth vs. Southampton *Kent derby: Gillingham vs. Maidstone United *Rushmoor derby: Aldershot Town vs. Farnborough Town *South Coast derby: Portsmouth vs. Southampton, but can also be include games against either Brighton & Hove Albion or Bournemouth *South Midlands derby: Gloucester City vs. Worcester City *Thanet derby: Margate vs. Ramsgate *West Country derby: may refer to any match between Bristol City, Bristol Rovers, Cheltenham Town, Exeter City, Forest Green Rovers, Plymouth Argyle, Swindon Town, Torquay United and Yeovil Town *Walton derby: Walton Casuals vs Walton & Hersham Wales *Anglesey derby: Llanfairpwll vs. Llangefni Town *Gwynedd derby: may refer to any match between Bala Town, Bangor City, Caernarfon Town or Porthmadog *South Wales derby: Cardiff City vs Swansea City Inter-regional *Arsenal-Manchester United rivalry: Arsenal vs. Manchester United *Chelsea-Leeds rivalry: Chelsea vs. Leeds United *Colchester-Cambridge rivalry: Colchester United vs. Cambridge United *Cross-border derby: Chester vs. Wrexham *Dons derby: AFC Wimbledon vs. Milton Keynes Dons *Gillingham-Southend rivalry: Gillingham F.C. vs. Southend United *Norwich-Wolves rivalry: Norwich City vs. Wolverhampton Wanderers *Severnside derby: Primarily refers to Bristol City vs. Cardiff City but may also refer to Bristol Rovers or Newport County *M23 derby: Brighton & Hove Albion vs. Crystal Palace *AFC Wimbledon-Crawley Town derby: AFC Wimbledon vs. Crawley Town *Wash Derby: Boston United F.C. vs. King's Lynn Town F.C. Defunct derbies * A49 derby: Hereford United vs Shrewsbury Town *Aldershot-Reading rivalry: Aldershot F.C. vs. Reading F.C. *Cross-border derby: Chester City vs. Wrexham *Crystal Palace-Wimbledon derby: Crystal Palace vs. Wimbledon called "Selhurst Park derby" since 1991 *Shropshire derby: Shrewsbury Town vs Telford United *Teesside derby: Darlington vs. Hartlepool United *West Yorkshire derby: Only those derbies are defunct that included the now defunct club Halifax Town vs. Bradford City, Huddersfield Town or Leeds United See also *List of association football rivalries, which lists other football club rivalries External links *FootballDerbies.com - a list of football derbies, as well as non-derby rivalries Category:England football derbies